Fall Off The Earth
by missAmberly
Summary: The head of the Dragon Emperor's personal guard finds two strange boys in a pit while on border patrol. Boys with tails and furred ears. With the help of a Medic, he takes the boys back to the palace, unraveling a web of cruetly, prejudice, and slavery and starting a war in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **Thank you to fangirlwithak and Tina their beta! Basically: there isn't a lot of 2x3. This means that a lot of essential cliché!fic are missing. I'm trying to rectify that.

**Warnings**: AU! Surprise!Pairings (other than the 2x3). Neko-ism, references to abuse and slavery. Angst and explicit sex, eventually.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing

* * *

Trowa woke up with a start, sitting up, then crying out as pained whipped through him. Falling back, he whimpered and shut his eyes as quickly as he had opened them. Clenching his fists, he inhaled, scenting the air. Nothing was familiar. He couldn't smell his littermate, and Trowa's eyes snapped open again. He sat up, slowly.

"Stop. You'll hurt yourself," the voice was quiet, the hand on his chest firm. Trowa growled low in his throat, chest rumbling, tail lashing as he turned angry green eyes on the stranger. Bright blue eyes met his without fear. The blond surveyed him coolly, then gently pushed. He sighed as Trowa struggled, rolling his eyes.

"Cats," he muttered under his breath, "You have a broken leg and a concussion. Please be still." Trowa's ears went flat against his skull and he hissed, claws digging in to the wooden bed frame. He wished he could shift. He didn't usually eat people, but he might make an exception.

The door to the chamber opened, and all thoughts of vengeance left him. Another human, this one lithe and wild looking, his hair long and quickly unraveling from its braid. Strange colored eyes met his and sparked. And he held Trowa's littermate. Heero was unconscious. Trowa went limp with a whimper, eyes glued to Heero's ashen face.

"Quat, help?" the man's voice was quiet, barely audible—for a human. Trowa whimpered again. The blond crossed quickly, wrapping an arm around Heero's body and helping move him. Trowa watched as they maneuvered his littermate in to the bed. Their gentleness surprised him.

"What happened Duo?" the blond was dipping a cloth in water, gently running it over Heero's face, washing it, eyes glued to the thin, elfin face across from him. Duo unbraided his hair, shaking out the dark mass with a sigh. Trowa stared. He'd never seen hair like that on a human male before.

"We had to reset his arm. Shit, Quatre," Duo ran his hands through his hair, then began to rebraid it. "I thought he was dying, the way he screamed." Quatre shuddered, then brushed a few strands of long, loose hair back.

"The other is awake," he whispered. Duo already knew. He'd already locked eyes with the beautiful feline in the corner. Tying off his hair, he moved. It took Trowa a few minutes to realize Duo was heading for him. He growled, baring his teeth in a warning, and Duo stopped. With a rueful grin, Duo held his hands up.

"Yeah, yeah. You got no reason to trust me. And you're bigger than me, too. So I can't really force you to cooperate, huh?" Duo's voice was low and rich, tumbling over itself. He moved slowly towards Trowa, hands visible. Trowa watched warily, growling again. Duo stopped at the foot of his bed.

"Are you hungry?" Duo sat, careful of Trowa's leg, and Trowa hissed, spotted ears flat. His tail bristled., and Duo's eyes widened in surprise. He swallowed, hands in his lap. His eye narrowed. Quatre watched with tense muscles, even as he gently bathed the other feline's skin.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. Just wanted to see if you wanted something to eat..." Duo trailed off as Trowa hissed, growling low in his throat again. With a defeated slump of his shoulders, Duo stood.

"Fine. See you later, Quat," Duo slipped out, lower lip jutted out in a slight pout. Trowa growled again, then turned to look at Quatre, who tucked Heero in with soft hands. Shaking his head, he moved around the chamber, heading to the fire.

"Duo can take getting used to," Quatre filled a bowl with broth and brought it carefully to Trowa. "He found the two of you. I don't know how you ended up in that pit, but Duo's the reason you're out of it." The blond held the bowl out and waited, watching as Trowa's ears twitched. He looked like a leopard, Quatre thought. Slowly, the feline reached out, snatching the bowl from him. He drank quickly, eyes locked on Quatre. The blond gazed back fearlessly, eyebrow raised.

"He brought you both back to me, and we brought you to the Dragon's palace," Quatre sighed, then stood as Heero let out a low whine. Trowa set the bowl on the table next to the bed and whined back. Quatre sent him a sharp glare and Trowa paused, one foot already on the cold stone floor. Throwing his hands in the air, Quatre rolled his eyes.

"You. Be still. It'll be easier to move him," the blond growled out. Pulling the covers back, he wrapped an arm around Heero's waist. Panther, he thought as he lifted him, watching as Heero's ears went back. He growled, snapping at Quatre, and Quatre growled back.

"Do you want to be with him?" he snapped irritably, jerking his head towards Trowa. Heero bared his teeth, but nodded. "Then shut up," Quatre snarled. "You're heavy.

Trowa sat back and blinked, watching as Heero's lips formed a small pout. He slid over, making room and pulling back the blankets, watching closely as Quatre guided Heero across the room. Reaching out, he helped Heero in to bed. Quatre let out a relieved sigh, then fixed them both with a steely glare.

"There. Now both of you, be still," he hissed out, before turning and leaving the infirmary. Trowa chuckled a little, pulling his littermate close and running a hand through his hair. Heero was already dozing, slumped against him. Settling in to the bed, Trowa kept watch.

* * *

Duo stripped, flinging his clothing around his chamber and grumbling to himself. He'd found the shifters. He'd been the one to get them out of the pit to Quatre. And they growled at him. Duo's arms were littered with scratches from tending the smaller one.

"Stupid," he chided himself, pulling on clean clothing.

"That is no way to address your Emperor," an imperious voice instructed him. Duo whirled, then glared, hands on his hips. With great dignity, Duo, head of the Dragon Emperor's personal guard, stuck out his tongue. The Emperor chuckled, black eyes sparkling.

"You're lucky we're alone. I could have you hanged for that," the Emperor's voice rippled with amusement. Duo let out a derisive snort, wrist flicking dismissively at him.

"You need me, buddy," Duo smirked. His expression turned serious as Quatre entered. Inclining his head to the Emperor, the blond shut the door firmly.

"Well?" The Dragon lifted one black eyebrow. Duo's foot tapped in impatience. Quatre beamed innocently at them.

"I don't have to tell you. It is considered confidential," Quatre smirked slightly, hardly flinching as Duo stalked towards him.

"Duo," the Emperor sighed, eyes turning wearily upwards. The brunet paused, pouting over his shoulder.

"But Wufei," Duo pouted more, batting his eyelashes at him. The Dragon Emperor, Lord of Seven Kingdoms, cringed inwardly, then scowled. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Duo glared, turning back to Quatre. Quatre smiled sunnily.

"The tall one ate. I put the little one in bed with him. They seem close, and I don't want them to hurt themselves trying to get to one another," Quatre sighed, shaking his head. "Besides the injuries we've already treated, both are extremely malnourished." He flicked his eyes at Duo, then stopped. Duo frowned. Quatre seemed hesitant to say more. He opened his mouth, but Wufei was there first.

"Quatre? What else?" The Emperor reached out, touching Quatre's arm with the tips of his fingers. Exhaling heavily, Quatre shook his head, avoiding Duo's eyes.

"They've been branded."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **Thank you to fangirlwithak for the beta! Basically: there isn't a lot of 2x3. This means that a lot of essential cliché!fic are missing. I'm trying to rectify that.

**Warnings**: AU! Surprise!Pairings (other than the 2x3). Neko-ism, references to abuse and slavery. Angst and explicit sex, eventually.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing

* * *

Duo blanched, inhaling sharply. He clenched his fists, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes. Quatre opened his mouth to continue, looking at the floor.

"Stop!" Wufei commanded, holding his hands up. "I can't hear this. Let me think." Clasping his hands behind his back, the Emperor paced. Duo sat wearily on his bed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and refusing to meet anyone's gaze. With a sigh, Wufei stopped. He surveyed the men before him: the Captain of the Guard and his personal Medic. There was no one he trusted more.

"Officially. Quatre, tend the shifters' wounds, feed them, and let them have a decent night of sleep, then send them on their way. Duo, take leave. As much time as you need. I can't be involved. I can't know anything about any branding, or where they may have received such marks. I can't know how they came to be in this Empire. Understood?" Wufei spoke quickly and quietly, watching as Duo's shoulders straightened. Quatre's eyes gleamed, his lips curving in to a smirk. With a nod, Wufei made his way to the door. Hand on the knob, he turned, looking at both of them seriously.

"And gentlemen? Be discreet," The Emperor slipped out, door shutting firmly behind him.

* * *

Heero woke to silence. The infirmary was dark, the fire embers in the hearth. He sat up, cradling his cast against his chest, sandy ears twitching. There was an unfamiliar scent in the air, and his arm hurt. His littermate slept curled on his side, a crease visible between his eyes. Heero brushed Trowa's bangs back, then jumped, tail bristling at the sudden sound of movement.

"Are you hungry?" It was the blond. Quatre, Heero reminded himself, watching as he approached the bed. Heero growled, body tense. Smiling, Quatre held out a plate of dried meat and bred. The smell of food was overpowering. With another growl of warning, Heero took the plate.

Sitting on the stool next to the bed, Quatre waited patiently with his hands folded in his lap. He needed the two shifters to trust him. Taking a deep break, Quatre thought of all the secrets he'd kept, all the promises he'd never broken. Above all, he thought about how much he wanted to help the shifters. Next to him, Heero slowly relaxed.

"Are you brothers?" Quatre tilted his head, watching as the shifter finished eating. Shaking his head, Heero leaned to sniff at Quatre, dark brows furrowed. Chuckling softly, the blond felt a surge of affection. The shifter nosed him, looking up at Quatre with the darkest blue eyes he had ever seen. Reaching out, the medic ran a hand through Heero's hair, ruffling it.

"Littermates. We were kittens together," Trowa watched with a frown, eyes narrowed. Quatre widened the circle of his projected thoughts, included Trowa. The older shifter twitched his tail, then smiled a little.

"So that's why he's so calm," Trowa's eyes were calm as well, his tail twitching wildly. Both of his spotted ears were turned towards Quatre, who had a lap full of a very curious Heero. Quatre wrapped his arms around the shifter, then laughed as a rough tongue brushed his cheek.

"Stop that," the medic scolded, voice soft. Trowa watched the blond closely. Heero never took to anyone that quickly. Already his littermate was purring, rubbing his cheek on Quatre's shoulder

"What do you want with us?" Trowa asked, ears pricked forward, body alert. Pheromones. The blond was exuding pheromones. Trowa was unable to growl, even when the door opened, admitting the long-haired youth from earlier. Quatre looked up, then stood, settling Hero back on the bed.

"Are they ready?" Duo's hair gleamed red in the light of the embers. He wore black; simple, well-made clothing. It made him look fragile and pale, bangs softening the angles of his face. Trowa stared, hand finding Heero's under the blanket. Quatre shook his head, straightening and gesturing to the bed.

"I didn't have a chance to tell them. They just woke up," Quatre's tunic was silk, and light blue. He frowned at Duo, finally noticing the sword belted at his waist. Raising his chin, Duo set his jaw.

"I'm not taking any chances with them," he hissed a little, giving Quatre a pointed glare. The shifters were his priority. He had as much leave as he needed, and Wufei had been very clear. They would be safe, or he would be dead. Quatre buried his face in his hands as Trowa hissed, Heero drawing back against him. Duo blinked.

"Afraid of us? Good. You should be," Trowa snarled, lip curling in disgusted. He pulled Heero farther behind himself, protecting him. The scent of familiarity and trust grew stronger and Trowa hissed again. Duo blinked, then laughed. It was embarrassed and sheepish, and Trowa paused, eyed narrowing.

"I meant I wasn't going to let anything hurt either of you," Duo tugged the end of his braid, looking painfully unsure despite his sword. Quatre crossed his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes, a small smile hovering over his lips. On the bed, both of the shifters relaxed.

"We need to move you. The palace isn't safe," Duo let Quatre explain, conscious of his friend's manipulation. Already the shifters were calmer, their ears upright and alert. He hoped they would warm to him. The next few weeks would be painful if they did not. Duo strode towards the bed with purpose, then bent down a little, drawing level with the youngest of the felines.

"Can you walk?" Duo ran his hand idly through the kitten's hair, surprised when he leaned in to it. Smiling, he repeated the motion, reminded painfully of dark basements and the nightmares of his childhood. Duo leaned his forehead against Heero's, stroking his ears. He was pleased when the feline allowed it.

"You're a sweet kitten, huh?" It was almost a coo. Trowa watched, tensed, ready to run. He'd met a wild shifter once, half-mad from a life at the hands of cruelty. Trowa saw her reflected in Duo's violet eyes. He wrapped his fingers tightly around the soldier's wrist, claws biting in to his skin.

"He can walk. Do not touch him," Trowa hissed, slitted eyes dark with fury, and Duo stood, exchanging a look with Quatre. After a few moments, Quatre sighed, then nodded. Turning, he made eye contact with Trowa, keeping his expression calm and collected.

"You're going to have to trust us. We have to get you out of the castle," Quatre moved closer, eyes locked with Trowa's, "and you can't walk. Please let us help you." Trowa stared, biting his lip. Heero whined, nuzzling his shoulder and watching the humans.

"Please," Duo echoed, reaching out to rest a hand on Trowa's. The feline growled, then sighed. He was tired and wounded. He had no choice. Gently, he pushed Heero towards Duo.

"Take him," Trowa's heard thudded in his chest. Duo reached down, picking up the smaller shifter and cradling him against his chest. Heero wrapped his arms around him, blue eyes guarded, and Duo smiled.

"It's okay, kitten. I won't hurt you," Duo rested his cheek against Heero's hair, rubbing his back. Quatre slipped his arm around Trowa's waist, helping him stand. The stables were close, just down the stairs and out the kitchen. There was a wagon waiting. Duo settled Heero in the back, keeping room for Trowa. Together, he and Quatre climbed in, leaving before the moon set.

* * *

Wufei paced. The evening sun poured through the windows, lighting his private chambers and warming them. It was still early spring, and the air was still chill. The Chief Adviser to the Emperor watched as the Dragon moved, a bemused expression on his face. Treize had been watching for almost half a candlemark.

"Ah. Your Imperial Majesty?" Treize took another step in to the room, hands at his side. Wufei paused, red cape falling still. He slowly raised an eyebrow, meeting his adviser's gaze. Treize returned the look, completely unruffled.

"Your medic has returned," the adviser bowed slightly, dipping his head. His Emperor grinned, hands rubbing together.

"Excellent," Wufei strode towards Treize, eyes alight. It was a striking expression on the young Emperor's face, his black eyes dancing with excitement.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what's going on," Treize kept his voice neutral, eyes rolling inwardly as the Dragon sent him an innocent look.

"Going on?"

"You're spending too much time with the Captain of the Guard, your Imperial Majesty. He seems to be contagious," Treize noted dryly, then sighed as Wufei grinned. His Emperor would explain only when he felt it necessary. Treize bowed at the entrance of the infirmary, then continued down the corridor. Wufei would call if he required his services.

Quatre stood by the fire, warming his hands. His tunic was ripped and stained with dirt in several places. Wufei blinked as the medic turned, glowering. Swallowing, the Dragon Emperor stepped back, eyebrows raising n surprise.

"You. You owe me a new tunic," Quatre advanced. His hands were scratched, blond hair sticking up at odd angles. Wufei swallowed again.

"Rough night?" Wufei held up a hand. He still couldn't know what was happening. It was too risky. Quatre glared, then slumped, running a hand over his tired face.

"Very rough. I don't think Duo's leave will be as relaxing as he'd hoped," he sighed, shaking his head. The older shifter didn't trust Duo, and Duo, in his fumbling attempts to earn his trust, was alienating him. Quatre was glad the kitten, at least, was warming up to him.

"Do you think company would help?" Wufei tilted his head, then flinched. The force of Quatre's glare almost knocked him off his feet. The Emperor rearranged his heavy red cloak, then cleared his throat.

"You'll check on him, at least?" It was a struggle to keep his voice firm. Quatre rolled his eyes. He didn't have much of a choice. Duo could splint an arm and reset a bone, but he couldn't treat an infection, or watch for illness.

"Once or twice a week, when I'm able. I'm very fond of Duo...even if he is an ass," Quatre muttered the last part, remembering the disaster of Duo trying to let the kitten drive the wagon. Wufei chuckled, then shook his head, clapping his medic on the shoulder.

"Get some rest. I'm sure the trip left you exhausted," making his way out of the room, Wufei sighed. The shifters had no reason to trust any of them. It would be difficult for Duo to be around that kind of hostility. Wufei shut the door and moved slowly through the corridors of the palace, hands clasped behind his back, eyes lost in thought.

* * *

Trowa ran his hand through Heero's hair, watching his face as he slept. The kitten's ears twitched, and Trowa smiled. He was too old to lie in a strange bed and have pleasant dreams. Sighing, the older feline turned on his back.

Heero was still a kitten, all long legs and mischief. To the humans, he looked young, like a child. A smile flickered across Trowa's face. There were only two years between them, but Trowa's human form was that of a tall, slender young man. He'd already grown in to his wild form, proud of his ability to switch between human and leopard at will.

Turning back to watch Heero, Trowa ran a worried hand over his own face. The wagon made Heero sick, and both of them had panicked. He almost felt bad for scratching Quatre as he'd tried to help. Heero purred in his sleep, rubbing his cheek against Trowa, and the leopard smiled. The kitten was pale, but his wounds from their days in the wild were healing. Maybe these humans were good for something.

He tensed as the door opened, then wrinkled his nose. Duo came in noisily, leaving the door open and reeking of sweat and vomit. Trowa glared, covering Heero with the blankets and sitting up.

"What?" he growled through clenched teeth. Duo frowned, but stood firm. He glared back at the feline, cheek smudged, loose hair framing his face. Trowa growled again.

"Are you hungry?" Duo refused to be cowed. Trowa shook his head, ears flat against his head, eyes narrowed. This human seemed obsessed with feeding them. Trowa didn't trust him. He'd been poisoned before. His stomach twisted with the memory and he shuddered. Duo said nothing, sharp eyes glued to his face. The young man deflated slowly.

"There's a rope by the fireplace," Duo pointed, sounding weary as he rubbed his temple with his other hand. "Pull it if you need anything. It's just me and the cook here, so it may take a few minutes. But this way I won't be bothering you all the time." Trowa frowned. The violet eyes meeting his held bitterness and disappointment. Opening his mouth, Trowa thought better of it and glared, watching as Duo shut the door.

When he turned back to Heero, the kitten was looking at him with a crease between his sleepy eyes.

"I like him," Heero set his jaw, voice stubborn. Duo was nice, even if the wagon was bumpy and gave him a splinter. The blond human, Quatre, was nice, too. But Heero liked how Duo smelled, and the way he called him kitten. His mother had called him kitten. Watching his face, Trowa sighed, flattening his bangs against his face. The humans weren't safe to like.

"You're too trusting," Trowa looked back at the door. The humans could only have one reason to help them. Heero was too young to know how a whip could sting, or how soft hands in his hair could turn to harsh nails. He turned to look back at the kitten, chuckling at the pout.

"Don't worry, little brother. I'll keep you safe," Trowa wrapped his arms around Heero, kissing the spot between his eyes. For now, they could rest. And then they would run.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: **Thank you to Kim and Tina for the beta! Basically: there isn't a lot of 2x3. This means that a lot of essential cliché!fic are missing. I'm trying to rectify that.

**Warnings**: AU! Surprise!Pairings (other than the 2x3). Neko-ism, references to abuse and slavery. Angst and explicit sex, eventually.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing

* * *

It was almost a full day before Trowa sent Heero to pull the cord. The kitten shivered as his bare feet touched the stone floor. The chamber was cold despite the bright afternoon sun seeping in through the windows. Heero climbed back in to bed shivering, curling into the warmth of Trowa's embrace,

Duo entered smelling of sandalwood. He still wore black, hair rebraided neatly. Trowa's nose wrinkled. There was another smell, one that he couldn't place. It teased at him, and he fought to keep his growl down. The little one was hungry. They needed food and a fire. He couldn't afford to anger Duo right now.

Without speaking, Duo moved around the room. He lit lamps, started merry a fire, and brought an extra blanket, handing it to Trowa. Waiting for the bell had been hard, and Duo's muscles were weary from a day spent sitting down. He'd wanted to show Trowa he was a man of his word. He hoped the shifters wouldn't get sick.

"Are you hungry?" It was almost a taunt, Duo standing on Heero's side of the bed with one eyebrow raised. When Heero nodded eagerly, Duo smiled, reaching to gently ruffle his bangs. The kitten enchanted him. He looked young, eyes blue and carefree as the ocean. Kneeling, Duo gazed in to them, ignoring the sharp green ones of his littermate.

"Do you want fish? Cook purchased some this morning. You can eat it however you want," Duo tilted his head. He knew cats would eat fish raw. But these were not cats. These were intelligent creatures. And Duo wanted them to trust him.

Heero mimicked the tilt of his head. He liked fish. Turning his head, he looked up at Trowa, who looked back. The older feline sighed. Duo was trying. If only for Heero, Trowa would help. A little.

"Cooked. However you eat it," Trowa kept his voice neutral. He ignored the curious look on Duo's face. The youth sighed

"Can you eat what I would eat? I don't want to make the kitten sick," Duo's voice was polite. He smiled as Heero purred, reaching to run a hand through his hair. The kitten leaned in to it, and Duo stroked one ear, eyes widening at the softness. It felt familiar. Heero nodded, wiggling in Trowa's arms. With a reluctant sigh, Duo pulled back, still smiling.

"I'll be back in a few moments. I'll have Maggie bring up some water for washing," Duo paused at the sudden growl from Trowa, then narrowed his eyes. "Maggie is old and blind. She's been taking care of me since I was a child." There was a note of warning in his voice and fire in his eyes as he met Trowa's gaze. Duo turned and left the room, back straight, shoulders tense. It made Trowa feel more at ease. Maybe Duo wasn't as weak as he thought.

Heero frowned once he was gone, sitting up. He wanted out of bed. The room was already warmer. Cradling the heavy cast against his chest, Heero crossed the room, sinking in to a chair next to the fireplace. Trowa watched closely, then nodded. The kitten was already healing. Frowning, Trowa pushed back the blankets. He wanted out of bed too. Slowly he swung his legs around.

"Hey! Don't!" Trowa froze as Duo opened the door and gave a cry of alarm. Quickly crossing the room, he sat a tray with plates down on the table in front of the fireplace. Trowa grit his teeth, watching as Duo approached. He'd avoided the human as much as possible, and now there would be human hands on him again. Duo's hand. Trowa growled a low warning.

"Please let me help you. Your leg won't heal if you keep trying to walk," Duo stood next to the bed, the end of his braid in his hands. For the first time, Trowa realized that Duo was younger and smaller than him. He hesitated, then nodded, letting Duo slip one well-muscled arm around him.

Duo moved slowly and carefully. Trowa draped his arm over his shoulder, surprised by the firmness of muscle under the skin. This close, he could identify the scent that had teased him earlier. It was rose. Gently, Duo lowered Trowa in to the chair opposite of Heero. The plate in front of him was full of food.

"Thank you," Trowa locked his eyes on his food. Duo smiled a little, then moved around the room, straightening blankets and opening the door to a large tiled chamber. Trowa froze, pulse skyrocketing, entire body tense. Bathroom. Baths. Trowa sank back in the chair as Duo returned. He started at Trowa, who was white and rigid in his chair.

"What's—"

"Duo! You left the door shut!" The door flew open, admitting a bent old woman with milky eyes and a face like a thundercloud. He voice was strong and full of warm affection. In her hands were two buckets full of water, steam rising lazily from the surface.

"Sorry, Maggie," Duo ducked his head, looking sheepish. It surprised Trowa to see him scuff his foot. Shoulders still low, Duo moved to take a buckets from the old woman. Maggie turned away, huffing as she continued in to the bathroom, pouring water in to a low stone basin. The youth gazed fondly at her, then turned, eyes soft. Trowa watched warily. Heero's head cocked.

"With those casts, you can't really bathe… but I thought you might want to get clean," he looked shy, painfully young, tucking a dark lock of hair behind his ear. Trowa wondered when he had left kittenhood behind. The human was trying to help. Across from him, already finished with his food, Heero chirped softly. Trowa sighed.

"Thanks," he breathed quietly.

"Don't mention it, youngin. I could smell you half down the hall. It's a good wash you need, and a good night's sleep. Duo, leave the guests alone. I can take it from here," Maggie gave Duo a light shove, earning herself a reproachful pout. Duo left, his petulance lingering in the air with his scent. Heero grinned, watching as Trowa watched. He stood, stretching, then made his way silently towards Maggie. She ignored him, stroking the already hot fire. Heero leaned in, nosing her shoulder, then jumped and squeaked as she turned.

"Sneaky mouse," Maggie laughed, reaching out to pat Heero's cheek. "Do you boys need anything else?" Heero shook his head, then remembered she couldn't see it.

"No," he leaned in, putting his face close to hers, sniffing.

"Stop that. You stink," the old woman poked him gently, pulling away and moving towards the tray of food. Trowa sat back, watching as the blind woman collected the trays and left the room. Heero turned back to his litter mate with wide eyes and a violently twitching tail. Laughing, Trowa crooked his finger, feeling more relaxed than he could remember being.

"Help me to the bathroom, kitten. We do stink," Trowa let Heero pull him out of the chair, laughing and tickling him gently. Maggie had radiated kindness. She reminded Trowa of the old cat who had taken care of him when he was a kitten. She reminded Heero of his mother. Maggie's blindness meant she couldn't see what they were, but she could smell them. Trowa could smell himself enough to recognize the necessity of bathing.

After washing, Trowa got back in to bed, tugging Heero down next to him. The kitten cuddled close, then drifted off to sleep, warm and full for the first time in his life. Trowa stroked his back, gazing off with his brow furrowed.

The door opened quietly. He almost missed it. Duo slipped in, padding on silent, bare feet to the fireplace. Kneeling, he added a log to the fire. The nights in the mountains were cold, and there was still frost on the ground. Quatre would skin him if he let his charges get sick.

Trowa watched him through slitted eyes, lying perfectly still. He thought he could trust Maggie, who made them food and treated Heero like a child. But Duo made him wary. He set something in Trowa on edge. He held his breath as Duo approached, tucking Heero in, then moving around the bed to Trowa's side. Duo paused, eyes narrowing suddenly, nerves alert.

"You're awake," he whispered, frowning. Trowa thought his cheeks looked darker. Sighing, Duo ran his hand through his hair, and Trowa noticed that it was loose. It hung thick and dark down Duo's back, coming to a gradual point above his tailbone. The scent of sandalwood was stronger. Trowa shrugged, looking away.

"I'm going to bed. My room—" Duo cut off and sighed. "I guess just ring the bell." Straightening, Duo left the room, shutting the door. The corridor was dark and cold. Duo rested his cheek against the stone, heart beating wildly in his chest. He swallowed, then continued down the hall, slipping in to his bedroom and flopping gracelessly on his bed. Quatre wasn't due back for another three days. Duo would be in the old manor alone, with Maggie and two stubborn felines.

* * *

Wufei stiffened, his adviser's face perfectly neutral. At the fireplace, Quatre was looking up with an expression of shock. Treize sighed, then sat across from his Emperor.

"Your Imperial Majesty, refusing the audience could be seen as hostile. I imagine King Peacecraft merely wants to show off his younger sister," Treize inspected his nails, then looked up. "To refuse would strain relations further."

Wufei and Quatre looked at each other. Gnawing on his lower lip, Wufie ran a hand over his eyes. To refuse an audience with Milliardo would not only send certain political messages, it could rouse suspicion. The house were Duo spent his leave was far from the palace. There would be no reason for anyone to seek him out. The felines would be safe.

"Your Imperial Majesty?" Treize inquired, blue silk tunic rustling as he shifted in the wing backed chair.

"Fine. We will accommodate them," The Dragon Emperor's voice was tinged with petulance. Across from him, his adviser rolled his eyes. Treize stood and gave his Emperor a mocking little bow. He missed the quick grin flicking over the Dragon's face.

Treize left the room and walked slowly towards the kitchen. Wufei had been crowned four years ago. Some thought he was too young, but after the death of his father, there had been little choice. The young man took his duties very seriously, and soon the court had warmed to him. Treize was very proud of the Wufei. He was careful to never show it.

Having been there to ease the young Emperor in to his position, Treize could read Wufei well. The adviser had known Duo and Quatre since they were children. He recalled the memory of Duo's promotion with pride. It had been the first appointment of the new Emperor, and no one had disagreed with the choice. It was the same with Quatre. The young man had been pledged as a medic since childhood, due to his unique abilities. The three worked well together.

Treize's own close relationship with the three young men meant he knew when they were hiding something. Treize stepped in to the kitchen with a worried look on his face. Whatever they were hiding had something to do with Sanq. And that was dangerous.

* * *

"Your Imperial Majesty? Would it be possible for me to take a brief leave?" Quatre rested his hand on Wufei's shoulder, jolting him out of his thoughts. The Emperor frowned, his eyes sparkling.

"Isn't that against your vows?" Wufei nodded to the hand on his shoulder. Rolling his eyes, Quatre slapped the back of his Emperor's head, then sat down across from him.

"You know better, ass," Quatre spat, glaring at him with affection. As a medic, Quatre was sworn to celibacy. All of his energies were to be focused on his art. There were other reasons Quatre preferred not to think about. He enjoyed touching his friends. It made him feel closer and less alienated.

"I suppose you may. Private matter?" Wufei's gaze was intent. Quatre nodded. Duo needed to know what was happening. It would be impossible to disappear with the royalty of Sanq at the palace. Duo's absence would raise enough suspicion already.

"I'll go pack," Quatre stood, heading for the door.

"Quatre?"

"Yes, your Imperial Majesty?"

"Be back in three days" Wufei watched as Quatre bowed and left. It felt transparent. Quatre would leave, and go to Duo. Duo was hiding the felines. If it ever came down to it, Wufei could claim that they had acted outside of his authority. The Emperor hoped it never did. Quatre was his friend, and Duo was his brother. He didn't want to give them traitor's deaths.

Sighing, the young Emperor stood. Slavery, especially the slavery of felines, had been illegal in the seven kingdoms for centuries. The old Emperor, Wufei's father, upon finding a beaten, half-starved child on the edge of the kingdom, had threatened Sanq with war if they did not follow the example. He had nursed the boy back to health and adopted him. Wufei smiled at the memory. That was the day he'd gained a brother.

The treaty with Sanq was explicit: any suspicion of slavery would be dealt with by war. And there were other treaties as well, older ones, that Wufei didn't believe in. Not until recently. They could mean disaster for the entire continent if things weren't handled with care. Sliding in to his bed, Wufei hoped that his kingdom was not once more on the edge of war.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: **Thank you to Kim and Tina for the beta! Basically: there isn't a lot of 2x3. This means that a lot of essential cliché!fic are missing. I'm trying to rectify that. I'm having a lot of fun writing this series and I hope people are having a lot of fun reading it. I appreciate all of the reviews I've received 3.

**Warnings**: Specfic to this chapter: attempts at justifying slavery. Relena is NOT a villain, I promise. She's just been raised with some, uh. Very wrong beliefs. AU! Surprise!Pairings (other than the 2x3). Neko-ism, references to abuse and slavery. Angst and explicit sex, eventually.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing

* * *

"Quat? What are you doing here?" Duo blinked sleepily at the blond, hair sticking up in the back. Pausing at the door, Quatre unconsciously ran his eyes down Duo's exposed chest, then shook his head. He strode to the bed, face worn and pale. Shoving Duo over, he slid in to bed with him. There were still several hours until sunrise. He had time to sleep.

"I'll tell you in the morning," he mumbled, pulling the blankets up. Quatre was out before his head hit the pillow. Duo yawned, then stretched out against him. No point in waking up. Quatre wouldn't talk until he'd slept. Eyes shutting, Duo fell easily back to sleep, curling close to his friend.

When Duo woke, Quatre was gone. He dressed, brushing his hair slowly, taking his time at waking up. Hair tightly braided, he left his bedchamber, smiling. The corridor smelled of bacon, and eggs, and fresh bread. Duo made his way to the felines' room. It was late enough that they would be up, and he was sure they could smell breakfast, too.

Duo tapped at the door, then poked his head in, smiling. He froze. The room was empty. The bed was made. Duo took off down the hall, racing down the stairs to the kitchen. Flinging the door open, he burst in to the room, mouth opened to raise the alarm. Wind knocked out of him, Duo stopped.

The felines were in the kitchen. Trowa sat at the table, peeling potatoes with a bemused expression on his face, watching as Maggie showed the kitten how to shell peas. Quatre was sitting with them at the long wooden table, drinking a cup of coffee and staring in to the fire. All four looked up when Duo burst in.

"What's all the noise, lad?" Maggie chided, glaring up at him. Heero had thrown himself against her side, knocking half of the peas on to the floor. Looking sheepish, Duo ran a hand through his bangs. Of course the felines were in the kitchen. Where else would they be?

"Sorry, Maggie," Duo leaned in to kiss her cheek, then bent to pick up the bowl. He settled in next to Heero, smiling at him. The kitten smiled back, moving a little closer to him as Maggie stood to serve breakfast. They ate in silence. Quatre was early. They hadn't expected him back from the palace for several more days. Duo watched him as they ate, the felines keeping their heads down. It was a tense breakfast, with Quatre staring at the table.

Duo was glad to stand and stretch. He turned to look at Trowa. Whatever Quatre would have to say involved the felines. There was no other reason for Quatre to be at the manor. They had a right to know what was going on. Duo didn't want them to panic. Or try to leave. Gnawing on his lip, he shook his head, then met Trowa's eyes. They were hard; he'd already guessed.

"Will you be okay in the kitchen?" Duo tried to pull his eyes away, to look at anything but the accusation in Trowa's eyes. Trowa was a stranger. There was no reason for his opinion to affect Duo so much. Duo swallowed at the short nod, then bit his lip.

"Later. After he's asleep," Duo murmured, jerking his head to Heero. The kitten was shelling peas again, humming happily along with Maggie. Some of the tension eased out of Trowa's shoulders. He nodded, watching as Quatre and Duo left the room.

He had to stay with Heero. He trusted Maggie, but Heero was still too young to be left alone with people. Trowa finished peeling the potatoes and stretched, watching as Maggie ruffled Heero's hair, taking the bowl of shelled peas from him.

"Good lad," she was free with her praise. It was good for Heero, even if it made Trowa bitter. He'd never received praise as a kitten. Maggie also didn't comment on Heero's ears, or the ecstatic purring echoing through the kitchen. Trowa watched her for several minutes, then shifted in his chair. They had time to talk. He couldn't get back to his room on his own, and Heero liked being in the kitchen.

"Do you know Duo well?" Trowa's voice startled Heero out of his purr. Maggie looked up, lips curled in a small, amused smile. He was glad the old woman was blind. Otherwise Trowa was sure she would be able to see more than he was comfortable with.

"Well enough. I raised the lad," Maggie's amusement was audible. She saw things just fine, with or without her eyes. Heero covered his mouth with his hand, hiding a grin and turning away to explore the kitchen.

"Does he usually kidnap people?" Trowa glared at the table, ignoring the soft protest from Heero. Maggie's face hardened. She stood, turning away from Trowa to stir a pot by the fire.

"I think you should take your friend to his room, kitten. He doesn't seem fit for company," there was a surprising edge to Maggie's voice. With a curse, Trowa let Heero settle against his side. Pouting, the kitten lead him back to the room, one slim arm around Trowa's waist. Heero was taller today. He looked older.

Shutting the door, Heero dumped Trowa in the bed. Trowa winced as his littermate roughly maneuvered his legs in, then covered him with a blanket. Heero had definitely aged. He wasn't Trowa's sweet kitten anymore.

"Why did you say that?" The kitten—youngling, Trowa corrected—glared.

"What? He's keeping us against our will!" Trowa glared back, sitting upright in the bed.

"He is? Are you going to crawl away?" Heero snorted, rolling his eyes as he stomped to the door. "I'm going back downstairs. I like Maggie. She's nicer than you."

"No!" Trowa went to swing his legs out of bed, but Heero was already gone, the door slamming behind him. Running a hand through his bangs, Trowa snarled. Heero was entering his last stages of growth. He would age rapidly now, going from a kitten to an adult. It was the worst time.

Sighing, Trowa settled back against the bed. Heero had no reason to distrust humans. As a kitten, he'd been kept in the nursery. When Trowa had escaped, he'd brought Heero with him. These humans were the only ones Heero had any experience with. Trowa swallowed. His experiences with humans had been very different. He shuddered, then stiffened as Quatre walked in.

"What?" Trowa watched the blond warily. At least he was alone. Raising one eyebrow, the medic crossed the room.

"How is your leg?" He was already examining it, ignoring the angry hiss from Trowa. Through clenched teeth, the feline growled the word "Fine." It was obviously a lie. After a few more moments of examination, Quatre pulled back, giving Trowa a cool, appraising look.

"If I heal you, are you going to run away?" Quatre was annoyed, and it made him blunt. The feline's tail lashed, lips drawing back in a snarl.

"Quatre," Duo gave him a reproachful look, standing at the foot of the bed. Trowa jumped at the sound of his voice. There had been no noise of warning. Trowa could smell his scent, now, it was faint under the pheromones Quatre was sending out. The medic frowned, watching as Trowa stared at Duo. A brief smiled flickered over Quatre's face as Duo moved silently to his side. The feline was speechless, and then wary. Duo was only human. Trowa couldn't understand why he had been unable to hear him approaching.

"Well, how do you expect we get him to agree to stay?" Quatre was still watching Trowa. His green eyes were fixed on Duo, ears pricking forward. It was a good sign. Duo's lips curved, then straightened, violet eyes affectionate as he flicked Quatre's ear. It was a playful gesture, one Trowa had performed on Heero many times.

"I was gonna ask him," those violet eyes turned to Trowa. "We need your help."

* * *

"Maggie? I'm sorry about Trowa," Heero stood in the door to the kitchen, looking plaintively at the old woman. His ears drooped, and he held his tail in his hand, worrying the end of it. Maggie smiled, shaking her head as she added vegetables to the pot over the fire.

"Don't you fret, kitten. Do you want to help me cook?" Maggie held out a hand for him, and Heero crossed the room quickly, taking it and letting her pull him against her side. He purred and nodded, listening to her gentle instructions.

Trowa didn't like humans. It was confusing to Heero. All the humans he'd met were nice. They called him kitten and stroked his ears. He was warm and fed, and they were nicer than the felines who'd tended the nursery. Heero shivered, pressing in to Maggie. The women in the nursery were loud and young. They pulled Heero's tail when he tried to hide.

"Here, now, kitten. You're safe. And Duo won't let your brother put him off," Maggie hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek soundly. He clung, nuzzling her, then pulled back, rubbing his face with his hand.

"He's not my brother. He's my littermate. I don't know why he's being so mean," Heero pouted. Trowa was nice, usually. He slipped Heero food and treats, when he could, and scared off the nursery maids, now that he was big. Around the humans, Trowa smelled like fear. Maggie handed Heero a piece of cooked meat. She kept her theories to herself.

* * *

"Is this necessary?" Princess Relena stood with her hands on her hips, back straight, glaring at her brother with steely eyes. The sun glinted off her armor, catching at her hair, filling the tent with light. Milliardo took a moment to admire her, then frowned.

"Yes. We need to make sure they did not make it through the border," The King of Sanq flicked his eyes over to his sisters slave, then back to her. She met his gaze with a challenge. It was her tent, and she wanted Hilde with her. Clenching his jaw, King Peacecraft whirled and left, arms rigid at his sides.

His sister was stubborn. It was a family trait. They would be alone for dinner, in his tent. Then they could discuss their plans in secret. Their reasons—his reasons—for the going to the Dragon Empire must remain between them alone. A brief smile flickered over his face. If nothing else, he would enjoy thwarting her attempts to dissuade him. He entered his tent, smirking as he went over what he had planned.

Relena sighed, slumping under the weight of her armor. Hilde stepped forward immediately, helping her remove the heavy plate. Wrinkling her nose, Relena began to undo the elaborate braids coiled around her head. She shook out her hair, then sighed, relaxing back against a cushioned couch. Stepping forward, Hilde stuck her head out of the tent, calling for hot water. Picking up a small hipbath from the corner of the tent, she set it in the center of the room. Relena gave her a grateful look.

"Thank you, Hilde," Relena was tired of traveling. They had just crossed the border of the Seven Kingdoms, the vast Empire ruled by the Dragon Emperor Chang Wufei. She was dusty, and her muscles were sore. A bath, even a short one, would help.

"You're welcome, Your Highness," Hilde inclined her head, then stepped aside. A string of women entered the room, filling the bath and placing a bottle of chilled wine on a table nearby. They fluttered around the room, backs rigid, heads held high, then left as Hilde raised her hand. Relena was already stripping, sinking in to the tub as much as she could.

Hilde watched her with a carefully blank expression, then went to Relena's bag, pulling out clothing for dinner. Whatever plans the king had would be discussed in private, away from the ears of felines and servants. He would expect his sister to dress like a princess, for once. Laying the clothing out, Hilde poured a glass of wine and approached the tub.

"Do you require anything else, Princess?" Hilde had errands to run, and her own bathing to see to. Relena shook her head, pouting at her a little.

"No," it was petulant. Hilde turned and left, ignoring the warm sent of vanilla rising from the bathwater. Relena watched with disappointment as she left, then cursed under her breath.

Milliardo's tent was well lit, the table in the center set for two. Relena sat gracefully in her chair, hair down. Across from her, the king sipped his wine. He poured a glass for her himself, motioning the servants out. Relena straightened in her chair, picking up her silverware.

"Why are you so worried? They'll come back. Felines can't take care of themselves," Relena took a dainty bite of roast pheasant. "And besides. They loved you, right? Surely your pets miss you."

"That's not the point, Relena," Milliardo grit his teeth, hand tightening around his glass of wine. His sister was intelligent but naive. She doted on her felines like a mother. It was almost a scandal, the way she asserted the importance of loving and caring for animals too stupid to care for themselves. Milliardo knew better.

"Well then, brother dear, what is the point?" Relena was rarely sarcastic with anyone else. It was something she reserved specifically for her brother.

"The point, Relena, is that these are my felines, and I can't risk the Emperor trying to give them their freedom."

"What? Don't be stupid. They don't want to be free. They like being taken care of. You'll see. When we find them, they'll be eager to return," Relena ate her last bit of food, meeting her brother's gaze over the table. King Peacecraft forced himself to keep calm.

"Relena. It is enough that they are mine. I want them found," he pushed his food away, ignoring her frown. "We are going, and that is final."

She regarded him coolly for several minutes, then stood, bowing slightly. Back stiff, Relena left the tent, face a mirror of his. Milliardo watched her go with a scowl. He needed to teach her more discipline. Without it, his sister would be a liability.

The people of Sanc held tightly to their belief that the felines needed to be cared for. In the eyes of the people, they were stupid, pliant creatures who enjoyed their servitude. It was in their nature to serve their masters in any way required. Milliardo grinned and stood. He liked to encourage that line of thought as much as he could. Wufei was young, new on the thrown. Milliardo was confident that his felines would be found. And then they would come home with him, where they belonged.

* * *

Treize stood silently in Emperor Chang's audience chamber. Quatre was missing again. Wufei stood, climbing down the the dais and stretching, arms spreading out behind his back like wings.

"Long day?" Treize's lips quirked briefly.

"Tedious. The preparations for visiting nobility usually are," Wufei strode through the chamber. He'd spent most of the day going over arrangements with various officials. They would have to lodge not only the King and his sister, but their retinue of servants and staff.

"Quatre is gone," Treize watched, aware of the slight tense to his Emperor's shoulders. Wufei turned to his adviser slowly, eyes blank, expression carefully curious.

"Oh? He did mention wanting a few days of leave. I didn't realize he'd left the palace," Wufei clasped his hands behind his back, tilting his head.

"How long will he be gone?"

"His leave was only for three days."

"And where is he?"

"I can honestly say that I have no idea where Quatre is, or what he is doing," Wufei met his adviser's eyes, expression intent. Inclining his head, Treize acknowledged the words. He pursed his lips as Wufei turned, continuing his journey. This was dangerous. The answer Wufei gave was too honest. It was too political.

"I hope you know what you're doing, your Imperial Majesty," Treize cautioned, watching as Wufei left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: **Sorry for the long delay in posting. We're on mandatory overtime at work, and I'm moving next weekend. So between 50 hour weeks and packing, I don't have a lot of time for writing. I'm hoping once things slow down that will change!

Thank you to Tina for the beta! Basically: there isn't a lot of 2x3. This means that a lot of essential cliché!fic are missing. I'm trying to rectify that. I'm having a lot of fun writing this series and I hope people are having a lot of fun reading it. I appreciate all of the reviews I've received =).

**Warnings**: AU! Surprise!Pairings (other than the 2x3). Neko-ism, references to abuse and slavery. Angst and explicit sex, eventually.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Duo looked up, stroking the nose of Quatre's horse. It was sunset, the light pouring over the trees and filling the small courtyard. Quatre's gaze flickered up to one of the windows of the manor. He leaned in, hiding his face with the neck of his horse.

"Duo. If you'd spent your entire life without choice and someone finally gave you one...how would you respond?" Quatre's lips curved in a smug smile. The braided man shook his head, frowning a little.

"I can't say I'd chose what they were offering. But it would help," he sighed, leaning his head against the horse and running a hand through its mane. The horse nickered softly at him. He couldn't fault Quatre's logic. Backing the shifter in to a corner would only make him resentful.

"This is the perfect chance to get him to warm up to you. Tell him the plan, then ask if he'll help," Quatre shrugged, sitting straight, the smile still hovering on his lips. He could feel the slight spike in Duo's emotions as he thought about it. With a shake of his head, Duo stepped away from the horse, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Quatre a stern look.

"I don't need him to warm up to me. I need him to help us," Duo tried to keep his voice firm and insistent. The attempt was marred by his pout . Quatre laughed, grinning at him. He tapped two fingers to his chest and winked, then guided his horse towards the gate.

"I thought you didn't lie," he called over his shoulder, keeping his gaze pointed forward.

Duo glared at his back, then turned sharply on his heel, heading back in to the manor. He didn't need the shifter to like him. As far as he was concerned, Trowa was an ass. Snorting, he began climbing the stairs. It didn't matter how pretty the shifter was. Blinking, Duo frowned, stopping outside of the manor door. Pretty wasn't important. What was important was that they get the shifter to help them. Duo hoped that Quatre's plan would work.

Trowa watched the two figures in the courtyard from the window. His leg was healed. Frowning, he watched as the blond leaned down, face out of view. He cursed. It would be impossible to continue eavesdropping without being able to see his lips. Turning away abruptly, he slunk to the bed, climbing on to it and shifting in to his wildshape. Purring, the leopard stretched out on the bed. Trowa kneaded the blankets slightly, then rested his head on his paws, rumbling contentedly despite his confusion.

He had expected Duo to protest the healing. Instead, the braided man had argued for it. Quatre had cursed him for giving up their only bargaining chip, but had healed him anyway. The leopard's lips drew back in a snarl. It had hurt. But his leg was whole now, and maybe they could leave soon. He shifted on to his side, stretching out to take up most of the bed. Heero was maturing. It wouldn't be long until he was an adult. Depending on what the human expected, maybe he could wait to escape until after that was over. Maggie was a soothing influence on the kitten. She could help keep him in line.

Trowa's head jerked up at a knock on the door, rolling immediately on to his stomach and crouching, body ready to pounce. The door opened, Duo poking his head in.

"Hey, Trowa? Do you—" he cut off, staring in awe. Trowa had changed. Draped across the bed was draped a leopard, its muscles bunched and ready for action. Duo swallowed, stepping cautiously in to the room and shutting the door. The animal-the shifter-was beautiful, the fur clean and glistening in the firelight. Trowa growled, feeling the eyes on him and shifted back in to his human form, face set, eyes hard.

"What?" the shifter kept his body tensed.

"You—I've never—" Duo swallowed again, the shook his head, taking a step back. Trowa looked ready to attack him. He looked down, taking a deep breath before looking back up. "Do you have a moment to talk?"

"Now?" Trowa challenged, growling a little, tail lashing behind him. Duo nodded, hands wrapping around the end of his braid as he met Trowa's gaze. He wanted to talk about this as soon as possible. They needed to be ready to move if Wufei agreed to their idea, and that meant getting Trowa on his side. The shifter jerked his head towards the chairs in front of the fire, moving stiffly towards them and sitting. Duo followed, sinking across from him with a sigh.

"Thanks. I appreciate you giving me some time," Duo ran a hand through his bangs, ruffling them. It made him look nervous, and Trowa relaxed in to the chair, frowning at him. He glared at him suspiciously for a few moments.

"What do you want?" the terse question made Duo jump, eyes jerking away from fire to fix on Trowa's face. Having his leg healed hadn't helped the shifter's mood very much. With a small frown, Duo leaned toward him, eyes narrowing.

"What is your problem?" the braided man hissed, eyes darkening with anger. Everything he'd done had been to help the shifters. He'd saved their lives, tended their wounds, and taken them to a safe place. Heero didn't think he was a threat. Heero had no problem crawling on to his lap. Duo didn't understand why Trowa did. The shifter snorted, returning his glare and leaning in.

"My problem? You're a human. I know what you're capable of," Trowa bared his teeth, growling warningly. Duo growled back, unphased by Trowa's display of aggression. It was a cover. The shifter reeked of fear. Duo stood, hands balled at his side, muscles tense.

"I told Quatre this wouldn't work. I told him you were too timid to help us," Duo hissed quietly, violet eyes sparking with anger and the light of the fire. "You're a coward." He turned on his heel, walking with quick, sharp steps towards the door. Behind him, he could feel Trowa's anger radiating. That was the only warning he had before Trowa pounced on him, growling and sinking his teeth in to Duo's shoulder. Duo yelped, then snarled, reaching back to tangle his fingers in whatever hair he could find. Yanking Trowa's head back, he growled, pain lancing through him as he struggled to flip the taller man. Trowa's nails were in his skin, his teeth snapping at his face, and then Duo shoved him back, panting and glaring at him.

"You want to fight someone? Fight Sanq. Fight Milliardo Peacecraft We need your help," Duo said firmly, voice low. "But if you ever attack me again, I won't just walk away." Duo left the room quietly, hands balled in to first at his side. Eyes widened, Trowa watched him leave, chest heaving as he panted. He'd expected more of a fight. He'd expected Duo to punch him, or slap him, or punish him for the bite. Instead, he'd left with a plea for help. Trowa sat in one of the chairs near the fireplace, staring down at his hands.

He was still staring when Heero padded in, tail swishing. The young shifter made his way to Trowa, then butted against his head, whining softly. Heero sat back on his haunches, body covered with smooth, sandy fur. He whined again, and Trowa looked up. The shifter froze immediately, staring down at the kitten and reaching out, slowly running a hand down his back.

"You shifted," Trowa slid to the floor, cupping Heero's head in his hands. The kitten whined again, looking with large, pitiful eyes at Trowa. Heero had no idea how he'd shifted. And he had no idea how to shift back. Scratching under his jaw, Trowa chuckled.

"The first shifting usually happens by surprise...you'll shift back in a couple of days," Trowa chuckled again as Heero began to purr, his eyes falling shut as Trowa scratched behind his ears. The fact that Heero was beginning to shift was good. Trowa had been worried that the trauma of their escape would delay his development. Apparently, there was no reason for him to worry.

Trowa shifted in to his own wildform, stretching and then picking Heero up by the scruff of his neck. Heero was still a kitten, and he was still Trowa's responsibility. Growling but limp, Heero tried to swipe at Trowa, spinning in his grip. It was easy to ignore. Trowa made his way to the bed, then jumped on to it with ease, Heero still safe in his mouth. Dropping the kitten in front of himself, Trowa pinned him easily, lazily beginning to bathe the wiggling ball of fur.

The humans wanted his help. Duo wanted his help. Trowa stretched out on the bed, Heero curled against him and purring softly. Duo wanted his help to bring down the Sanq kingdom. There was no better way to take revenge on the King of Sanq than to dethrone him. Trowa's tail twitched, his lips curling in to a snarl. He would have to apologize to Duo. The thought left a bad taste in his mouth. Something about Duo kept him on edge. Trowa didn't want to give the human any power over him. But there was no way to get revenge on his own. The shifter closed his eyes. He'd think about it in the morning.

* * *

Quatre leaned over his work desk, sighing and rubbing his temples. The stone room was cooler than usual, the fire having gone out in his absence. It was late, and Quatre wasn't sure if his Emperor would come to his room tonight. The Sanq Royal Family was due the next day, and he needed sleep before they arrived. He needed to be sure he could shield his thoughts. King Peacecraft could not find out what they were doing.

The door to his chamber opened, and Quatre turned, smirking.

"It's about time," he paused, stiffening as the figure in the doorway coming in to full view. Treize raised his eyebrows, shutting the door and clasping his hands behind his back.

"Do you always talk to your Emperor like that?" The Emperor's Chief Adviser sounded amused, and Quatre relaxed a little.

"Only when necessary," he replied, then grinned as Treize laughed.

"Good. He needs people who don't coddle him. That's why I'm so fond of you—and Duo," Treize crossed to the fire, warming his hands at the flame. It was something Quatre had always expected: that his and Duo's closeness to Wufei was something this man approved of, even if others did not.

"Now. Would you like to tell me what you are doing?" Treize turned, giving Quatre a piercing look. The blond stiffened.

"I was waiting for his Imperial Majesty. He wished to be informed of my return."

"Of course. Then I shall tell him," Treize left no room for argument, turning to leave the room. He paused at the door, looking back over his shoulder at Quatre. "I hope you're being careful, Quatre. For his Imperial Majesty's sake."

Quatre watched him leave, a chill sliding down his spine. If what he and Duo were doing was ever traced back to Wufei—to any of them—they could start a war. And not just with Sanq. There were many who thought the Empire should be broken, and Quatre knew they would jump at the chance to wrest their lands away from Wufei's hold.

Turning from the door, Quatre made his way through the clinic and in to his bedchamber. Right now, it was up to Duo. If he couldn't convince Trowa to help them, then they were lost. They'd never be able to break Milliardo's claim on Sanq. And breaking that claim was the only way to put an end to slavery, for good.

* * *

Heero was still in his wildshape when Trowa woke the next morning. The leopard stretched, then shifted back in to his second form, reaching out to stroke Heero's fur. His own first shift had been horrible. He'd been forced in to a cage for the duration, deemed too uncontrollable to be allowed freedom. Trowa promised himself that Heero's shift would be different.

"You're going to have to wait until your body shifts back, Heero," Trowa said softly, hand running down the puma's back. The low whine he received in response made him chuckle, a smile curving his lips. Not being able to shift at will had been the hardest part for him, too. Heero pouted up at him, and he laughed, leaning in to press their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry, kitten. Pouting won't change anything. Do you want me to tell Maggie why you won't be down today?" Trowa offered, scratching behind Heero's ears. The kitten nodded, bounding off the bed. He needed to go outside. With another chuckle, Trowa pulled on his pants, opening the door to the bedroom to let Heero out.

Duo was on the other side. The human was staring at him, eyes wide, shoulder bound with thin strips of white cloth. Trowa felt his pulse spike suddenly, meeting Duo's eyes for a moment. Duo looked away first, swallowing as his cheeks pinked.

"I, uh. Wanted to see if you two were hungry," he avoided Trowa's eyes, fixing instead on the small puma racing from the room.

"Heero won't be joining us. He shifted," Trowa felt stiff, the words clumsy in his mouth. He wasn't used to explaining to humans. After a few moments, Duo nodded, leading the way down to the kitchens.

"Will he be okay by himself?" Duo frowned, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

"That depends. Do you have humans in the courtyard waiting to kidnap him?" Trowa's sarcasm was more venomous than he intended. Next to him, Duo stiffened, his eyes flashing as he turned, shoving Trowa up against the wall and glaring at him.

"Will you knock it off?" Duo growled. Trowa could see clearly how he would look as a shifter: teeth bared, ears flat against his skull. "I'm trying to help."

"I know," Trowa said after a few minutes, tearing his eyes away from angry violet and looking at the floor. Duo stepped away from him, letting his arms drop, frowning. "I know. I'm sorry. I—It wasn't mean to come out like that."

"Does that mean...you were joking?" Duo raised an eyebrow, lips quirking slightly. Trowa felt shy, nodding a little. Snorting, Duo clapped a friendly hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. "Well...I guess it was kind of funny."

Trowa found himself responding to the crooked grin Duo flashed him, smiling despite himself. They walked in to the kitchen together quietly, both enjoying an easy, if strained, feeling of companionship. Trowa's skin buzzed where Duo's arm rested. He felt a pang of regret as the arm was removed and took a breath, looking down at the table as they sat. Duo and Maggie chatted for a few minutes, their easy banter soothing the knot in his stomach.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Duo asked, tearing in to a loaf of bread and bringing the bite to his lips. Trowa watched him bite in to the piece, then looked away, nodding. With Heero curled and purring against him, Trowa had been able to think of little else. He wanted freedom. Not just for himself and Heero, but for the other shifters in Sanq. Looking up, he met Duo's gaze.

"I'll help you."


End file.
